<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Backstage by Miah_Arthur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469232">Backstage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Arthur/pseuds/Miah_Arthur'>Miah_Arthur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Arthur/pseuds/Miah_Arthur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt gives Jaskier something to think about before his performance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Geraskier Kink Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Backstage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Backstage</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Jaskier knelt on the hard, wooden floor backstage, Geralt's cock in his mouth and his own in his hand. Geralt gripped Jaskier's shoulders. The sight of Jaskier's mouth stretched around his cock, his lips shiny with spit as he sucked desperately, made Geralt weak in the knees. </p>
<p>Jaskier's call was rapidly approaching. </p>
<p>"The way you prance around out there, making every person in the audience think they can have you…" Geralt panted between words. He was close. </p>
<p>Jaskier hummed around his dick, working the head with his tongue. </p>
<p>Geralt wanted nothing more than to grab his head with both hands and fuck his mouth so hard and fast that he'd feel it for a week, but this was far as he dared push. </p>
<p>"Going to come all over your pretty face, and you're going to wear my scent all night. You're going to be wondering every time you get close to one of them, 'Can they smell him?' </p>
<p>Jaskier groaned around him and jacked himself faster. </p>
<p>"Going to come with my cock in your mouth five feet from the stage?"</p>
<p>His eyes rolled up, as Jaskier spilled over his hand. </p>
<p>The image pushed Geralt over the edge, and he dragged Jaskier off his cock. He pumped his fist hard and fast, and then he was coming, thick white globs splattering over Jaskier's face. He smeared the head of his cock through the mess as the last dribbles pulsed out. "Mine."</p>
<p>"All yours." Jaskier turned his head, capturing Geralt's cock with his mouth, licking up the last of the come.</p>
<p>Geralt groaned at the sight of Jaskier with come across his face, eyes closed, cheeks hollowed as he sucked, and his cock started hardening again. He grabbed the wet cloth they'd brought with them and gently cleaned the mess from Jaskier's face. "You keep that up, and I'll be ready to go again, and we don't have time."</p>
<p>Jaskier pulled off Geralt's cock with a pop and grinned mischievously. "Now, you'll have something to keep you thinking about <i>me</i> while I perform."</p>
<p>Geralt finished cleaning Jaskier's face. "I'm thinking of you the whole time you perform every time."</p>
<p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>